


Queen Of the Sky

by Lyco



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Air Force wants Kim to join them, Big sister Kim, Cameos, F/M, Gen, Horrible ship design flaws, Kim being a badass, Kim's the Ancient Queen of the Skies, Little brother Billy, Machine Empire, Sentient Zords, She's awesome like that, Tilting Windmills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: The world ends up learning the truth about the Power Rangers actually being real thanks to an invasion attempt by a scouting party from an alien race of machine people.





	

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place in the 2017 'Verse and is basically just me wanting to do something where Kim is kickass and the entire world sees this and realizes that the Power Rangers are in fact, not a questionable gimmicky hoax.**

* * *

 

It had been about two months since they had become Power Rangers and fought Rita Repulsa, culminating in back handing her ass into the depths of space. And things had been calm nicely enough aside from a mishap or two with Goldar's dust. The town had been re-built and looked better then ever, repairs would likely have taken longer but the Rangers had gotten involved with the use of their Zords after getting permission from Zordon to do so. Allowing for them to gain their fellow Angel Grove members' trust since they were so willing to help out. This had also helped to improve the image of certain members of the team when they helped out in re-building efforts while outside of the suit. Though Kim was still on the outs with her two former friends, Amanda and Harper. But truly no longer gave a damn anymore since she had apologized more then once. Only to be rebuked for it in cruel ways. However, the peace soon came to an end when a scouting party for the Machine Empire showed up with the intention of destroying as much as they could in order to better allow the Machine Empire to take over.

Prompting the various Air Forces of the world to quickly get involved before things went beyond horribly catastrophic. “Kimberly, as the only Ranger at this moment capable of air based battle, it is paramount you join your fellow humans in this battle before they are all slaughtered. You are also the only one also capable of going beyond your planet's atmosphere to destroy the central ship in orbit.” Informed Zordon gravely as she and the others watched the events transpiring through the Morphin' Grid's observation function.

“Man, we need some more air based Zords or somethin'.” Muttered Zack off to the side as Kim looked a bit pale as she looked to Zordon.

“I'll… I'll do my best, Zordon.”

“I believe it whole heartedly, Kimberly. Now go, and may the Power protect you.”

She nodded at that and then got tight emotion filled hugs from the others with each of them telling her that she'd better do everything she could to come back to them. Kim gave them smiles. “Of course I'll come back, I can't leave you guys on your own. You'd all be lost without me.”

Weak laughter filled the air. “Damn straight.” Trini said with a watery sheen in her eyes.

“Kick butt, big sister!” Crowed Billy.

Kim's eyes filled with tears at the endearment from him. “You got it, little brother.”

The two shared a hug and then she shared a moment with Jason. “Next time, I am going out there with you.” He told her seriously before kissing her.

Something that shocked her a little while the others catcalled. “Definitely.”

And with that, Kim was off and morphing and quickly flying off in her Zord. “ _CAPTAIN STEWART! I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH LONGER WE CAN HOLD THEM OFF!_ ” Yelled out a voice over communications system she had been linked too as she quickly reached Nevada since the scouting party had yet to reach California.

“ _We have to keep trying, Earhardt! If we don't, these suckers will win! And I don't know about you, but I don't want that to happen!_ ”

“ _Hey, you guys think this has anything to do with that thing in Angel Grove from a few months ago?_ ” Wondered a voice.

Causing Earhardt to snort. “ _I doubt it, Truman! As-WHOA!_ ”

She was damned lucky to avoid getting hit by that damn space ship's fire! Who then seemed determine to keep going after her. “ _S**t! I've got an unwanted friend on my end! A little help would be nice!_ ”

Various reactions were heard and it was soon looking to be a little dicey until someone managed to take out her unwanted chaser. “ _And the Ancient Queen of the Skies has arrived!_ ” Called out an unrecognizable voice.

“ _Who the Hell is this!?_ ” Yelled out Stewart.

“ _Oh, just your friendly Pink Power Ranger is all!_ ” Replied the very female voice.

Shocked reactions could be heard after that. Many not believing it and being shocked as Hell when a mechanical Pterodactyl with pink coloring on it began to fire on the ships attacking them. “ _Aim for the engines if you can! The sides are a good spot too if you can't!_ ”

“ _Holy s**t! They seriously are real!_ ” Exclaimed Scott Truman of Eagle Squad.

“ _See what happens when you let yourself believe?_ ” Asked the Pink Ranger cheekily as she took down several ships with well placed shots.

“ _Where's your friends? Those other Rangers?_ ” Wondered Stewart.

A sigh could be heard. “ _Unfortunately, I'm the only one capable of air based battles_ _at the moment_ _. But if they could, they would definitely be here for this._ _Now, follow my lead boys and girls! Cause Ptera Squad is here and ready to kick ass!_ ”

“ _Sir?_ ” Questioned Earhardt unsurely and a bit disbelieving.

“ _We follow her lead on this and if need be, I'll be the only one to take the heat for ordering it._ ” Decided Stewart and causing her to grimace as she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Stewart then told everyone else in the air to follow the Pink Ranger's lead. “ _You heard the man, boys and girls! Just follow the Queen and shoot the engines or the sides! Man, I can't get over how sweet the stereo in this thing is!_ ”

That last bit had a few wondering about the Ranger's age but left it alone for now. And thanks to the tech Kim had at her disposal, she was able to tell the other Air battle capable militaries what needed to be done to effectively combat against the Machine Empire's scouting party. “ _This is just a scouting party!?_ ” Earhardt asked in shock.

“ _From what Zordon said? Yep! They got a single ship in orbit cause the rest of the bunch isn't here yet since they are only a scout party. But these boys aren't gonna get what they are after today. Not on this girl's watch!_ ”

While many wondered who the Hell 'Zordon' was, many in the area and around the world prevailed against the Machine Empire's forces under Kim's guidance as she proved herself to be a force to be reckoned with. Often saving those in the air from being shot out of the sky or worse. And at one point, even forming a make shift bridge for some evacuaters. Reports were starting to come in that the various scout party forces were starting to thin out. Something that made Kim damned happy to hear. Taking a deep breath, she began to talk. “ _Alright everyone, the central ship has to be taken care of. And as much as I'd love to do this with all of you, I'm unfortunately gonna have to do it alone._ ”

“ _You're never alone, Ptera. Fliers of the sky never are!_ ” Earhardt told her adamantly.

Making Kim feel a little choked up since the girl previously had been a little suspicious and what not. “ _We'll go with you as far as we can. And if you make it back, you should definitely enlist in the Air Force!_ ” Stewart said and making the Pink Ranger feel even more warm inside.

Truman and several others agreed whole heartedly on that and others from around the world even suggested she join their Air Forces instead. “ _Th-Thanks guys! Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to reveal myself as per one of the three rules Zordon gave us for being a Power Ranger. But who knows,_ _maybe I'll join up anyway. Just in secret and all that when the time comes._ ”

Heck, the idea of going Air Force just sounded kinda cool to her now! Especially since she was starting to really love flying in her Zord! “ _Uhh, wouldn't it be kinda hard to pass as a human since you're an Alien and all?_ ” Truman wondered curiously.

Causing her to laugh. “ _Maybe, if I was an Alien._ ”

That got her a few surprise reactions that had her laughing a little and she had a feeling Zack was finding it even more funnier then she did since he and the others were listening in on the comms back at the Command Center as Billy had once dubbed it as and getting it to stick too. On her way up, she'd take down a few ships coming her way with Truman, Stewart, and Earhardt spread out behind her until they could no longer follow. “Wow… Its actually kinda beautiful out here in space.” Murmured the girl to herself and over the comms as she entered air space and quickly headed for the central ship.

Which looked pretty damned huge and a bit intimidating for that matter! “ _Un-identified craft, state your identity, your intentions, in addition for preparing to be brought on board. Failure to comply will result in your_ _elimination_ _._ ” Stated a mechanical voice.

Its words causing her to make a face towards the ship despite the fact it couldn't be seen. “My name? Is the Pink Power Ranger of Earth! And in my intentions are to protect it from the likes of your ugly asses and then go and fight over the last piece of donut with the Yellow Ranger! So I've got no intention whatsoever of allowing myself to be brought on board, boys!”

“ _Open fire!_ ” Came the order and making her smirk.

“Your windmill is tilting in the wrong direction today, boys! Alright, Ptera, let's show these guys how we do things on Earth!” It was silly of her to even say that. She knew it, but she couldn't help it.

To her surprise however, a shriek that sounded a lot like an agreement came from her Zord. “Holy crap...” Got out the stunned Ranger as she hadn't been expecting that!

_But it makes sense… They can move on their own so why not be able to respond like that?_

She didn't have time to think on that as she began moving out of the way of the shots coming her way from the central ship. One that Zordon informed was an older model and thusly, very easy to destroy in the right spots. Which is why that particular class wasn't used as much by the Machine Empire because of that fault. A few of the craft she'd been fighting previously came out to greet her and she made quick work of them. Even causing one to wreck right into the central ship and causing a nice big explosion. “Ooh! That's left a nice shiner!”

Another ship came right at her and with some damn good timing, she flew out of the way, causing it to smash directly into the side of the central ship and making for another nice fiery explosion. “OH YEAH!”

Kim took off for the backside of the central ship where the engines were while firing shots at various parts of the ship, along with where the fuel filler chamber was. “Man, these guys were seriously dumb to make this like that. No wonder they moved on something else.” Muttered Kim to herself and shot down an oncoming attacker.

Taking a deep breath, she began firing on the egines and the fuel filler chamber, which reacted pretty damn poorly as huge explosions began to happen. Causing her to take flight like a bat out of Hell before any of it hit her. Even firing off a few shots at the top of the ship as she flew over it. “See ya on the flip side!” Sing songed the Pink Ranger as she flew away from the exploding central ship.

Cheering everywhere soon began to happen on Earth for the victory she had caused. Cheering that grew even louder as she flew over various cities until she got back to Angel Grove with a huge smile on her face. And relief flooding through her veins as well for having made it home safe and sound. The others would be extremely happy she was back and hugging her like crazy. Not wanting to let go and she enjoyed every minute of it because her friends and fellow Rangers were her family. With the world knowing that the Power Rangers truly exist, many went nuts about it, causing merchandise and the like to spring up. Anything to do with the Pink Ranger was a hot seller while theories and discussions were had about who the Pink Ranger was and just how a human had been able to get that kind of power. Some even wanted to know who Zordon was and if whether or not he was just a smokescreen of some kind to throw people off.

Kim, and later Trini, would end up being the role model for girls everywhere across the planet. Most especially after Trini in her armor admitted to being gay when a random interviewer bravely or perhaps foolishly, started to ask a few questions one time during a fight with a monster. The Machine Empire would also pretty much hate Kim for what she had done to their scout party and declare her enemy number one of the Empire after learning of what happened. Giving orders to either kill or capture and bring to them to do as they pleased with her for daring to defy them. None who tried just yet had managed to succeed either much to King Mondo's absolute fury.

* * *

 

**Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this! I know it was an absolute treat to write it! Stewart, aka Justin Stewart of Blue Turbo Ranger fame, Taylor Earhardt, aka the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, and Scott Truman, aka the RPM Red Ranger. Thought it would be neat for them to show up like they did in this.**


End file.
